


Torching Charters

by PilferingApples



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:25:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PilferingApples/pseuds/PilferingApples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Murf Dancetaire, a little silliness between serious episodes!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torching Charters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Murf1307](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/gifts).




End file.
